


Primer ¿amor?

by Nathy-Kaze-Neko (Nathy_Marisson)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy-Kaze-Neko
Summary: Kazemaru le cuenta a Midorikawa sobre su primer amor.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Kudos: 2





	Primer ¿amor?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviví! pero no por mucho, la verdad es que tengo unos cuantos one-shot FudoKaze y de Inazuma eleven terminados y quiero publicarlos para que no generen polvo por ahí en mis carpetas, por los fans y por el cariño que le tengo a mis primeros escritos mis primeras ideas, mis primeras parejas favoritas.

**Primer ¿Amor?**

  
  
  
Era un día como cualquiera, en la azotea de la escuela Raimon, un chico peli-azul estaba sentado mirando el cielo completamente despejado. Esperaba a su amigo, el cual se estaba tardando más de lo normal. Suspiro mientras el viento soplaba y removía su cabello levemente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor de los rayos del sol sobre su piel.  
  
En las escaleras para la azotea un chico de cabello verde corría apresuradamente tratando de llegar lo antes posible a la azotea. Seguro lo matarían por la tardanza. Dio una patada a la puerta y grito el nombre de su compañero de clases y amigo.  
  
— ¡KAZEMARU!  
  
El nombrado se sentó del puro susto al escuchar su nombre, volteo a ver quién era, pero como su mente se lo imaginó era su amigo el glotón: Midorikawa.  
  
—Llegas tarde.  
  
—Lo sé, lo siento, la fila era larguísima. Y llegar al frente era peor que una guerra.  
  
—Como siempre.  
  
—Si, pero esta vez estaban dando flanes de chocolate y por eso era peor. Pero un chico me ayudo a no ser aplastado por los demás.  
  
—Me alegro, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?  
  
—Me ofende esa pregunta—Le extiende lo pedido—  
  
—Gracias Mido—  
  
—Hey~, Kazemaru, ¿Recuerdas a tu primer amor? —Pregunto inocente Midorikawa mirando su almuerzo. Kazemaru se atraganto con la repentina pregunta, lo que preocupo al peli-verde. — ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto una vez vio como Ichirouta recuperaba su color de piel normal.  
  
—S-Si, e-es solo que me sorprendiste con la pregunta—Tosió un par de veces, y recupero la respiración. — recuerdo un poco de la primera persona que me gusto.  
  
— ¿Es enserio?, Me sorprende tu memoria.  
  
—No es para tanto, solo recuerdo la situación pero no su apariencia—sonrió Kaze. Tratando de hacer memoria. Miro a su amigo y este se acomodo igual que niño pequeño al que le van a contar un cuento. Suspiro. —Bien…  
  
_Fue en primaria, siempre esperaba a mis padres en el parque que estaba frente a la escuela, pero siempre me escondía tras los arboles, puesto que un grupo de niños se adueñaba de los juegos más divertidos y nadie le decía nada, eran tres pero eran de un grado mayor. Un par de veces trate de enfrentarlos pero siempre perdía.  
  
Ese día me arte de que hiciesen aquello, el parque no era suyo. Y si nadie más los enfrentaba tendría que hacerlo yo. Fui en su dirección, les grite: “El parque no es suyo, es de todos los niños” A lo que ellos me miraron desafiantes, no di ni un paso atrás. Se acercaron dispuestos a empujarme, cai al suelo mirando fijamente como otro niño resivía el golpe.  
  
Creo recordar vagamente su mirada, era afilada y daba miedo.  
  
Los niños le empujaron a él, y se volvió a levantar, se puso delante mió y les grito que pelearan con alguien de su tamaño.  
  
Los niños trataron de pegarle pero él no se dejo. Al final se fueron corriendo y él se dio vuelta para ayudar a pararme, me extendió la mano y la tome.  
  
Su mirada había cambiado, era mucho más suave.  
  
Le sonreí dándole las gracias, a lo que él me respondió que de nada. Los niños de mi curso se acercaron todos dándole las gracias y felicitándolo por ser un Héroe. El chico estaba algo avergonzado y yo no dejaba de mirarle.  
  
Al día siguiente, los niños volvieron al parque pidiendo disculpas a cada niño que habían maltratado. Y ese niño les dijo que eran perdonados.  
  
Los días pasaban y yo jugaba con ese chico siempre que podía en el parque. Fue mi mejor amigo por un mes. Hasta que de pronto su actitud cambio, ya no sonreía como antes y su mirada fría dominaba todo su rostro. Ahora él era el “Dueño del parque”  
  
Recuerdo haberlo enfrentado un par de veces, pero siempre me miraba con frialdad, y yo no podía hacer más que irme de ahí. Se fue de la escuela, y no supe más de él. Pero sentía pena de que ya no volviera a saber de su persona._  
  
—Ahora que reflexiono bien, ese chico me gustaba, pero en el momento no tenía idea de eso—Sonrió mirando a su amigo. —Me gustaría saber que paso con él y su repentina actitud  
  
—Kazemaru… Eso es muy lindo—Midorikawa estaba fascinado con el relato—Fue tu héroe luego tu enemigo y ahora ¡Tu primer amor!  
  
—Mido, te dije que me gustaba, no que estaba enamorado. —Kaze estaba con una gotita en la sien, era increíble como su amigo transformaba las cosas y las exageraba.  
  
—Calla, déjame en mis fantasías—Replicó Midorikawa apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
—Pero es mi historia…  
  
—Cierra tu boca  
  
—Ok, ok…Valla…  
  
Kazemaru suspiro cansado, su amigo tenía una imaginación increíble, pero en parte era su culpa por contarle la historia, no había sido amor precisamente pero fue el primer chico que le gusto. Siguió comiendo su almuerzo ignorando los cometarios de su amigo come helados. Sobre su “Primer amor”.  
  
Subiendo esas escaleras tan largas se encontraban un par de chicos. Conversaban de lo que les costó entrar a la fila. Y de cómo se habían perdido el rastro entre tanta gente. Llegaron a la puerta de la azotea, la abrieron y valla sorpresa que se llevó uno de ellos al encontrar a cierto pelo-verde.  
  
—Es él. —susurro llevando su esmeralda mirada hacia el chico que hace unos minutos había ayudado a no ser aplastado.  
  
El peli-verde y el peli-turquesa se dieron vuelta al sentir como se abría la puerta de la azotea. Midorikawa abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a aquella persona. Y se atoro con el pedazo de pan que estaba tragando.  
  
— ¡Midorikawa! —Exclamó Kaze llevando sus manos a la espalda de su amigo tratando de que no se quedara sin aire.  
  
—E-Estoy bien…estoy bien…—susurró tosiendo levemente. Sin elevar la mirada.  
  
—Tú eres el chico de la fila—Dijo el de mirada esmeralda acercándose junto a su amigo. Y ambos se sentaron al frente de los chicos. — ¿Estás bien?  
  
—S-Si, es solo que me sorprendí…—contesto el peli-verde con la mirada baja.  
  
Sentía su corazón latir más fuerte. Y es que no solo ese chico le había salvado de ser aplastado si no que habían quedado bastante cerca en aquella fila. Y los roces de sus cuerpos habían sido todo menos inocente.  
  
—Me alegra escuchar eso—El chico sonrió, tratando de conectar su mirada con la del otro.  
  
Kazemaru notó la situación y rápidamente pensó en alguna forma de dejar a solas al par, miro al amigo del chico, el cual estaba mirando hacia el peli-turquesa. Conectaron miradas y a ambos se les vino un escalofrío repentino.  
  
Ichirouta trago saliva, ¿Desde cuándo se ponía así de nervioso con extraños?, se paró de su puesto junto con su almuerzo.  
  
—Valla, Mido-chan has olvidado mi postre, tendré que ir a comprarlo yo—Comento asiéndose el ofendido. El nombrado lo miro confundido, pero noto de inmediato el plan de su amigo, negando con su cabeza nervioso.  
  
—P-Pero que dices. Compre todo lo que me pediste Kaze —sonrió tratando de ocultar sus nervios pero el de ojos almendra sonrió victorioso.  
  
—No, falta mi postre, pero no te preocupes iré yo a comprarlo.  
  
—Te acompaño—dijo Midorikawa parándose a medias de su puesto.  
  
—No te preocupes, yo iré con él—Respondió otro chico. Se paró de su puesto y camino hacia la puerta seguido de Kazemaru.  
  
— ¿Estás seguro Fudou? —Le pregunto su amigo, era extraño que se ofreciera a ayudar.  
  
-Si, no quiero ver sus escenitas—contesto el nombrado apurando el paso.  
  
Kazemaru alcanzo al chico de nombre Fudou y ambos salieron lo más rápido posible de la azotea cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Midorikawa se quedo de piedra: ¿Su amigo lo había abandonado con un chico lindo pero que no conocía?, esperen, ¿Lindo?  
  
—Valla, eso fue extraño—susurro el otro.  
  
—y que lo digas—Midorikawa suspiro.  
  
—Soy Hiroto Kiyama.  
  
—Midorikawa Ryuuji.  
  
…………………………………………………………..  
  
  
En las escaleras de la azotea, Kazemaru estaba nervioso. ¿La razón? Simple, ese chico de nombre Fudou. Su nombre le retumbó en la cabeza pero no se acordaba de donde lo había escuchado antes. En tanto Fudou, solo caminaba tranquilo. O eso aparentaba.  
  
Estúpido silencio incomodó, había salido de ahí con ese chico solo por dejar a solas a su amigo Hiroto pero ahora tendría que andar con él hasta que terminaran de hablar allá arriba.  
  
—N-No tienes por qué acompañarme todo el resto de receso. Lo de mi postre era mentira.  
  
—No te preocupes, no tengo nada más que hacer.  
  
—/ _Bien Kazemaru, tartamudeaste, pareces una quinceañera, ¿qué importa que te siga?, ¡ignórale!, como si fuera tan fácil._ /—  
  
—Oye, Kazemaru ¿Verdad?, —Ichirouta asintió sin mirarle— ¿Vamos al patio?  
  
—C-Claro…  
  
Caminaron hasta el lugar y se sentaron en la hierba mirando a los chicos que se divertían. Fudou se hecho boca arriba en el césped mirando el despejado cielo. Sin una sola nube que lo cubriera, su mirada se suavizo y una imperceptible sonrisa cruzo sus labios.  
  
Kazemaru se quedo mirando el semblante del castaño. Lo había visto en algún otro lugar. Pero no se acordaba, lo cual era extraño. Su memoria era de las mejores. Notó como la mirada del chico se dirigía a la suya y se volvía a una mirada sin brillo. La sonrisa que estaba en su rostro desapareció por completo. El peli-turquesa tenso los músculos.  
  
— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto Fudou colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. El turquesa solo negó levemente mientras comía un poco de su almuerzo.  
  
—La verdad—dijo de pronto, miro hacia el cielo sintiendo el calor de los rayos del sol—Creo haberte visto antes…  
  
—Estamos en la misma escuela  
  
—No me refería a eso…si no que…—suspiro mirando a Fudou—no importa, no me tomes en cuenta.  
  
—Eres raro.  
  
A Kazemaru le resbaló una gotita por la sien, siguió comiendo su almuerzo tranquilo. Pero seguía diciéndose en su cabeza que ya conocía a ese chico.  
  
—Kazemaru—Pronuncio el castaño sacando un brazo de detrás de su cabeza apuntando a un lado cerca de sus labios. El nombrado se sobre salto al escuchar su nombre de esa forma y se sonrojo al notar como Akio apuntaba a sus labios —Tienes algo aquí—continuo apuntando pero un lugar cerca de los labios, lo que tranquilizo al turquesa.  
  
Suspiro aliviado y se tocó los labios, paso su mano por alrededor — ¿Listo?  
  
—No, es más aquí—Akio volvió a apuntar, y Kazemaru volvió a pasarse la mano por su rostro pero no encontraba el lugar de la mancha. El castaño suspiro y se acomodo en la hierba, acerco su mano a la mejilla y paso su pulgar muy cerca de los labios de Kazemaru, sacando la mancha de comida. — ¿Lo ves?  
  
—G-Gracias…—Contesto, tratando de que su rostro no se sonrojara. Su mirada estaba clavada en la mano, y esa mano se fue directo a la boca de Fudou lo que hiso que el rostro de Kaze explotara a un rojo intenso— ¡N-No hagas eso! , Tengo servilletas y…  
  
—No te preocupes, es más rápido así. —dijo Fudou lamiendo el dedo que había pasado por la mejilla de Kaze sin dejar de mirarle. Al terminar de hacerlo le sonrió de lado y se volvió a tirar en el césped.  
  
Mientras que en la azotea Midorikawa estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, trataba de llevar la conversación con aquel chico pero es que su corazón no dejaba de palpitar. Por otra parte Hiroto estaba encantado viendo como el pequeño peli-verde levemente sonrojado se alteraba por pequeños acercamientos, o por pronunciar su nombre en diferentes tonos de voz.  
  
—Por cierto Mido, ¿Sabes si tu amigo y Fudou se conocían de antes?  
  
—N-No lo creo… son de cursos diferentes, y Kaze no es muy sociable.  
  
—Me lo suponía, Fudou tampoco lo es…Emm… Mira ahí están—Hiroto se acerca a la orilla de la azotea a observar a su amigo. Mido se pone a su lado para mirar también.  
  
— ¿Que hacen? —Susurro mido viendo como la mano de Fudou se acercaba a la de su amigo— ¿Crees que tengan algo?  
  
—Ahora no, pero más adelante, tal vez.  
  
—Hiro-kun, ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Fudou?  
  
—Umm, Desde que se cambio de escuela en primaria, era un pesado.  
  
— ¿Pesado?, ¿Cómo era su mirada?  
  
— ¿su mirada? —Hiroto se extraño con esa pregunta—bueno era muy fría.  
  
— ¿Fría? ¿Pesado? ¿Primaria? ¡Dios es él! —Midorikawa se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había encontrado el primer amor de su amigo Kazemaru. —Hiroto es él. —Grito feliz, tomando de las manos al nombrado sonriendo.  
  
— ¿Él? ¿Quién? —Pregunto el peli-rojo un poco molesto, al ver como se alegraba su nuevo amigo al darse cuenta de Fudou.  
  
—El primer amor de Kazemaru—contesto Midorikawa.


End file.
